Many work applications require that light be directed to the point where the fingers meet or that light be directed to the point where tools held in the hands are operating. Common hand tools such as pliers, screwdrivers, and the like are often used in locations where there is little light. Flashlights are the traditional method of supplying light to the point where the work is being performed. Hand held flashlights have two major drawbacks. First, is the inability to use both hands while holding a common flashlight. Second, is the inability to get the hand holding the flashlight, the hand that is working and the head into a small space so that the person can see the work to be done.
Several early flashlight devices had finger rings so that they could be supported on the hand. U.S. Pat. No. 914,975, dated Mar. 9, 1909, to G. R. Radley and U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,570, dated Apr. 15, 1930, to J. P. Picket represent such devices. Flashlights have also been mounted on the wrist or top of the hands as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,889, dated Dec. 3, 1963, to M. L. Marmo. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,167, dated Oct. 19, 1993, to Toussaint and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,378, dated Feb. 4, 1992, to Prince, mounted a light source on the fingers for the purpose of directing light.
None of these devises allowed the use of the hand holding the flashlight while directing the light to the place it was needed most.